1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stator provided in an electric motor.
Usually, a stator provided in an electric motor is formed by stacking plural steel plates, and includes teeth for winding of an electric wire. Since it is necessary to maintain a state that the electric wire is insulated from the stator, a stator described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-279241, for example, is coated with an insulating member made of resin at a portion contacting with the electric wire such that the electric wire does not directly contact with the stator.
However, attaching the insulating member to the stator requires a process for manufacturing a resinous insulating member of a shape corresponding to a shape of the tooth portion of the stator, and coating the tooth portion with the insulating member. Such work takes time. Furthermore, providing the insulating member narrows and limits a region for winding of the electric wire. As a result, winding efficiency is reduced. In addition, providing the insulating member between the stator and the electric wire makes it difficult for heat to transmit to the stator from the electric wire through which a current flows to generate heat. As a result, heat radiation performance is degraded.